Corrompido
by Amaterasu Mordekaiser
Summary: Naruto sempre foi humilhado é ferido tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente, pelos moradores de Konoha ate que um dia o seu lado negro lhe ofereceu uma nova vida, e ele a aceitou com isso ele cresceu mentalmente e emocionalmente tornado sua dor em força e seu ódio em uma noite de trevas que engole seu coração, fazendo emergir sua verdadeira natureza.


**N/A: Boa Tarde Senhores caro leitores que procuram fics interessante como esta que esta se iniciando, antes de tudo quero agradecer aos futuros leitores, que venham a ler a mesma, aos leitores que conhece essa fic do outro site que eu posto em breve será retirada do ar a fic, por motivos de plagio e do mesmo site não oferecer um sistema que dificulte, começarei a postar ela aos poucos de acordo com a recepção dela aqui, eu demoro um pouco para responder, os reviews que me mandam por causa do pouco tempo que tenho.**

**Tenho um parceiro que esta me ajudando na continuação da mesma já que o antigo Coautor no outro site desistiu da mesma, que estou tentando o Maximo possível continuar...**

**Link do perfil do Co- autor... **** u/5563690/**

**Espero que gostem... por favor deixem reviews que o Maximo possível respondo aos poucos...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 01: Corrompido**

A noite iluminava a grande aldeia, deixando que o véu de luz nascido daquela linda lua caminhasse por entre as ruas daquela aldeia, mesmo assim ela ainda não conseguia atingir todos os cantos dela, deixando os becos escuros com uma terrível aparência sombria e mórbida contrastando com as ruas iluminadas ao seus arredores. O silêncio da noite só era atrapalhado pelos pequenos sons dos gafanhotos em meio a vegetação da aldeia, a noite não era fria, nem quente, o clima ali era agradável, diferente do clima do deserto que escondia Suna, ou de Kiri encoberta pela névoa, o clima na nação do fogo, principalmente na vila oculta de Konoha, era o mais agradável de todas as cinco grandes nações, e isso tornava as noites perfeitas para a diversão, não era a toa que o bairro vermelho de Konoha era o melhor de todo o país, mesmo que este fique escondido no submundo daquela vila. Submundo, sim, pois é naquele pequeno bairro onde acontecem todos os negócios sujos e corruptos da aldeia, e porque o Hokage da aldeia não faz nada sobre isso? Simples, mesmo sabendo o tipo de lugar que aquele bairro representa, é dali onde vem grande parte do dinheiro da vila, muitos ninjas gostam de se divertir após as missões no fim das contas, e também é dali que veem muitas informações para aldeia, por isso que o Kage, acaba não tomando nenhuma atitude para com aquele bairro que poderia ser facilmente descrito como o 'Mercado Negro da Folha'.

Alheios a verdadeira face daquele lugar estão o resto do povo do vilarejo, que veem o lugar apenas como um lugar de prostitutas e vagabundos, não sabem como estão errados e ao mesmo tempo certos sobre isso.

Alguns poucos cidadãos perambulavam pela noite no vilarejo, alheios a tudo a sua volta, aos ninjas que se assemelhavam a borrões negros pulando velozmente pelos telhados das construções, indo e vindo de suas missões, alheios aos sussurros vindos dos becos escuros, de onde vinham ruídos desconexos, algumas vezes gemidos de dor, outras vezes gemidos de prazer acompanhados de risinhos baixos, oras, sempre a aqueles que gostam da adrenalina de se 'divertir' em lugares públicos, não?

Mas esse cidadãos estavam sobretudo alheios a jovem **ambu** de cabelos arroxeados e com uma mascara de gato escondendo sua face, que estava escondida sobre uma casa apreciando enquanto três aldeões perseguiam um jovem loirinho de no máximo seis anos pelos becos escuros da vila.

Ambus eram treinados para esconderem com perfeição seus sentimentos se tornando verdadeiros atores, mesmo assim, mesmo com a mascara qualquer um podia dizer que a ambu gostava daquela situação, alguns poderiam até dizer que ela estava sorrindo por baixo da mascara, sim, ela deliciava-se com o que via, e como todos que viviam naquela aldeia torcia para que os três homens acertassem o garoto com os pedaços de madeira que carregavam em suas mãos.

Alguns poderiam se perguntar porque ela não ajudava o garoto?, afinal ela foi ordenada a proteger o garoto, mas ela não se preocupava e nem mostrava qualquer sinal de que o ajudaria, afinal, nem o Hokage que a ordenou a proteger a criança se importava com ela, se ele se importasse um minimo que fosse, ele teria feito algo para os aldeões que maltratavam o jovem, mas ele nunca fazia nada, mesmo com o garoto sendo internado no hospital praticamente todo dia pelas lesões sofridas pela agressividade do povo. O garoto só não ia para o hospital nas vezes em que já estava internado, ou nas vezes em que ficava o dia todo trancado em sua casa chorando, mesmo assim por algum motivo que a ambu não sabia identificar, o garoto estava sempre sorrindo e gritando por ai que seria Hokage, mesmo treinando para ler as emoções dos outros, a ambu se frustava por não conseguir ler o garoto.

Já o garoto, corria por sua vida, não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, na verdade, era só colocar seus pés para fora de casa para enfrentar diariamente o ódio do povo da vila, e se não bastasse os olhares sobre ele, alguns iam mais longe e o maltratavam de muitas maneiras diferente, seu pequeno corpo estava recheado por cicatrizes e hematomas de ferimentos antigos e recentes, mas os que mais doíam eram os ferimentos em sua mente e seu coração, a dor de ser espancado por um motivo desconhecido para ele era o mais dolorido de todos.

Aqui estava ele, novamente correndo por sua vida, sendo perseguido por três homens armados com pedaços de madeira, volta e meia ele olhava para trás para olhar seus agressores, mas ele já não via três homens, apenas imagens distorcidas e nubladas pelas lagrimas que saiam de seus olhos, a única coisa imutável nas três figuras eram seus sorrisos, seus enormes sorrisos de escarnio e maldade, que se assemelhavam a demônios na mente inocente do garoto, o pior era saber que nenhuma ajuda viria, era sempre assim, ninguém o ajudava, os pais mostravam aos seus filhos os mal tratos e os ensinavam a fazer o mesmo, alguns riam, como se aquela situação fosse engraçada, algumas crianças o maltratavam também, era assim que as coisas se resumiam ao cotidiano do jovem.

Ele sabia perfeitamente quem eram seus agressores e porque faziam aquilo, ele ainda lembrava, naquela manhã enquanto caminhava pelo parque ele viu três garotos mais velhos maltratando uma garotinha com cabelos curtos e olhos perolados, com toda sua coragem ele enfrentou os três para salva-la, acabou levando a pior e sendo derrotado, mas pelo menos ela ficou bem depois que um homem mais velho que tinha os mesmos olhos que ela apareceu, ele conseguiu ver nos olhos dela a gratidão, diferente do homem que a arrastou dali, por isso ele não estava triste com ela por não o ter agradecido, ela queria mas o homem não a permitiu. Já seus agressores eram os pais dos três garotos que ele enfrentou, provavelmente eles inventaram alguma história para seus pais e agora eles vieram lhe espancar.

O loirinho corria por entre as vielas da vila enquanto as lagrimas caiam sem parar por seus olhos, até que após ele virar num beco ele consegue prever o final desta situação, o beco em que ele havia entrado não possuía saída e os seus agressores haviam acabado de lhe alcançar. Andando de costas em direção a parede, ele tentava inutilmente convencer os três homens a não lhe espancarem, mas eles pareciam não dar bola e avançavam como predadores em busca de seu 'prêmio', com um pisão em falso no chão o jovem acaba caindo de bunda no chão selando seu destino, ele vê o primeiro levantar sua arma e dessela em sua direção, ele fecha os olhos esperando a dor, mas ela não vem, o loirinho espera mais um pouco esperando ela até que sente uma estranha sensação de água molhando suas roupas e vento batendo em seu rosto, ele decide abrir seus olhos se surpreendendo com o que vê.

A noite havia se tornado dia, o manto negro repleto de estrelas no céu havia sido substituído por um lindo céu azul com belas nuvens, mas o que mais surpreendeu o loirinho foi que ele já não estava mais em Konoha, ele estava agora sentado sobre a areia que estava coberta por água, mas se isso não fosse o bastante, ele não via nada, apenas a água por quilômetros e quilômetros.

Ele levantou-se do solo de areia e água e olhou a sua volta sem enxergar nada até onde sua visão lhe permitia ver.

"_Onde estou?_" se perguntou mentalmente.

"_OLÁ_" gritou, mas a única coisa que recebeu em resposta foi seu próprio grito ecoando pelo local.

Começou a caminhar em busca de algo ou alguém que lhe explicasse onde estava e como havia ido parar ali. O tempo parecia correr, ele caminhava pelo que pareciam horas e horas mas não parecia que encontraria algo, para todos os lados eram apenas água e mais água, mas ele não parecia perder as esperanças e continuou caminhando.

Já tinha perdido a noção de tempo e distancia, já começava a cambalear durante o percurso, sua visão estava embaçada, mesmo assim ele tentava continuar caminhando, até o ponto em que suas pernas perderam as e ele caiu de joelhos jogando as mãos para frente para impedir seu corpo de cair por completo. Arfava de cabeça baixa sua boca aberta inspirando ar rapidamente fazia um barulho muito alto, era visível seu desgaste corporal e também mental, a muito ele já havia perdido a esperança de achar algo em meio aquele oceano, quando um som é escutado, um som baixo como o de uma gota caindo, ainda de cabeça baixa ele olha para os lados mas não vê nada, calmamente ele levanta a cabeça e devido ao susto do que vê ele se impulsiona para trás caindo de bunda no chão.

A sua frente se encontrava um grande espelho que não estava ali anteriormente, mas a imagem que o espelho refletia não era o que estava a sua volta, o céu era vermelho assim como as nuvens, o chão era de terra com várias lacerações, como em um deserto, mas o que mais o surpreendeu era que ele não estava la, ao invés de ver a si próprio, ele via um garoto parecido, mas ele tinha cabelos negros assim como as roupas, e tinha apavorantes olhos vermelhos.

"_Quem é você?_" perguntou o loirinho para a imagem que estava quieta, ele começou a pensar que estava louco, 'como se um espelho fosse lhe responder', era o que passava por sua cabeça, até notar um pequeno sorriso na imagem do espelho seguido por sua voz.

"_Eu sou você. Bom, pelo menos, metade de você._" disse a figura no espelho.

"E_–eu. Como assim?_" perguntou o loirinho.

"_Sim, eu sou você, sua outra metade, seu lado negro._" disse a figura aumentando o sorriso.

"_Mentira, você não pode ser eu, você esta me enganando._" gritou o loirinho.

"_Enganando? Parece que você ainda não entendeu o que aconteceu e o que esta acontecendo, não é?_" disse a figura.

"_Do que você esta falando afinal?_" exigiu o loiro, pois não entendia nada que o outro dizia.

"_Você é mais idiota do que pensei, eu sou seu lado negro, e você é meu lado bondoso, nós dois formamos Uzumaki Naruto._" disse o Naruto Negro.

"_Explique direito, eu não estou entendendo nada, e afinal onde estou?_" perguntou o confuso Naruto loirinho.

"_Baka, se você ainda não notou, nós estamos dentro de sua mente, melhor dizendo nossa mente, e nós dois somos Uzumaki Naruto._" disse o Outro Naruto.

"_Explique_" pediu o loirinho arrancando um suspiro do moreno.

"_Como eu disse nós somos Uzumaki Naruto, Depois de anos sofrendo nas mãos do povo de Konoha, o Naruto Original acabou dividindo sua mente em duas, você bondoso e que controla o corpo, e Eu que acumulo todos os seus sentimentos ruins, no fim nem eu e nem você somos o verdadeiro Naruto, pelos menos não ainda._" disse o moreno.

"_Isso é estranho, mesmo que ele tenha sofrido, ainda tem alguns que gostavam dele como o vovô Hokage, porque ele dividiu sua mente?_" perguntou o loirinho.

'_Hahahahaaha, essa foi boa, parece que só eu fiquei com a inteligencia._" ria o moreno.

"_Do que esta rindo?_" pergunta o loiro com uma enorme veia na testa.

"_Da sua ingenuidade, você realmente acha que aquele velho gosta de você?_" pergunta o moreno limpando as lagrimas das risadas que caiam de seus olhos enquanto se acalmava.

"_Claro que sim, e eu não sou ingênuo._" disse o loirinho.

"_Sim, você é muito ingênuo, mas isso porque sua bondade não te permite desconfiar das pessoas, já eu vejo tudo por outra perspectiva, e consigo decifrar melhor as pessoas, o velhote não se importa com você._" disse secamente o moreno.

"_Mentira ele gosta de mim, ele sempre me ajuda_." dizia o loirinho mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

"_Se você quer pensar assim tudo bem, mas me responda, porque ele nunca puniu ninguém por te agredirem?_" perguntou sério o moreno mas não obteve resposta por isso continuou. "_Ele não gosta de você, se não ele lhe defenderia, não iria apenas no hospital para te pedir para perdoar aqueles que te maltratem, eles não merecem perdão._" disse o moreno.

"_Não, eu perdoo, eles ainda vão me reconhecer, eu ainda serei Hokage._" dizia o loiro tentando se convencer daquilo, mas notava-se seus olhos sem foco, as palavras do moreno lhe acertaram certeiramente.

"_Não, eles não irão lhe reconhecer, não como você esta agora._" disse o moreno chamando a atenção do loiro.

"_Então como eu faço para ele me reconhecerem?_" Pediu quase implorando para o moreno que sorriu com isso.

"_Isso é muito simples, Konoha pode não parecer mas é um povo Corrompido, assim como seu líder, para que eles lhe reconheçam você deve ser como eles, se eles maltratam você, se defenda, simples não?_" disse o moreno.

"_Eu não sei se posso me corromper._" disse o loiro.

"_Isso é ainda mais simples, junte-se a mim, vamos voltar ao que eramos antes, voltaremos a ser o Naruto Original._" disse o moreno.

"_Como faremos isso?"_ perguntou o loiro convencido pelas palavras do outro.

"_Quebre este espelho e aceite sua própria escuridão_." disse o moreno.

"_Certo, vamos nos tornar o verdadeiro._" disse o loiro levantando pois ainda estava sentado e foi até o espelho.

"_Finalmente nos tornaremos um novamente_." disse o moreno.

"_Sim_" disse o loiro socando o espelho.

Junto ao espelho quebrando o loiro pode ver tudo a sua volta se quebrando, o céu, a água, a areia, inclusive ele mesmo, mas não só isso, uma dor incrível tomou seu peito e sua mente, imagens começaram a aparecer, dele sendo maltratado, espancado, todos seus sentimentos negativos se tornaram imagens em sua mente e ele voltou ao local que estava antes de ir para sua mente olhando para o pedaço de madeira vindo em sua direção.

Ele rapidamente desviou para o lado e com seu punho direito acertou o pulso do homem o fazendo largar a arma, então rapidamente o loiro pegou a madeira e num movimento rápido levou ela até a cabeça do homem, a madeira quebrou com a força do impacto e o homem caiu desacordado para o espanto dos outros homens e da ambu que via tudo de cima do telhado.

"_Então, quem é o próximo?_" perguntou o loiro com um enorme sorriso ferino nos lábios, seus olhos pareciam brilhar em um tom lindo de azul.

Apavorados os dois homens restantes correram como se suas vidas dependessem disso, a única coisa que passava em suas mentes era que o demônio raposa estava controlando o garoto.

"_Covardes._" exclamou o loiro tomando o rumo de seu apartamento.

"_Preciso informar isso ao Hokage-sama._" disse a ambu indo rapidamente até a sala do Hokage.

_CONTINUA …_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero que tenham gostado review e criticas deixem para que possa melhorar a história...


End file.
